


Marks of a warrior

by mistress_shiny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Chin/Kono - Freeform, Cousin Incest, F/M, PWP, Sado-Masochism, cell popping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> In blood they find each other. In heat and sex and blood they gain the marks of warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of a warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I will repeat for the hard of hearing INCEST.  Yes, Chin and Kono will be having intercourse in this fic, please do not read further if this bothers you. Written as a mini/flash fic for [](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/profile)[ **portraitofafool**](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/)  because her xmas fic is late.

**Pairing:** Chin Ho Kelly/ Kono Kalakaua

 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Length:** 373 words  
 **Spoilers:** Episode 1 to cover Chin's family issues  
 **Warnings** :  INCEST, BLOODPLAY, CELL POPPING, PAIN, S/M PWP  
***Please do not read if any of these these this squick you. The Warnings are clear do not go further if these things bother you***  
 **Disclaimer:**  Not mine, No one pays me to dream up this shit.  
 **Author's Notes:** I will repeat for the hard of hearing INCEST.  Yes, Chin and Kono will be having intercourse in this fic, please do not read further if this bothers you. Written as a mini/flash fic for [](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/profile)[ **portraitofafool**](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/)  because her xmas fic is late.  
 **  
Summary:** In blood they find each other. In heat and sex and blood they gain the marks of warriors.  
 **  
**  
  
Kono straddled the naked man's back, her damp cunt pressed against his ass as her thighs gripped his hips. She leaned forward and plucked one of the fine needles from where it rested beside her. She passed the needle through the hottest part of the candle flame, waiting a moment until it began to glow.

Kono stroked her hand down the man's finely toned body and lent down to press a kiss to he nape of his neck.

"Ready?" she breathed.

A small sound escaped the man beneath her and she pressed the needle to where her lips head been only moments before. Working carefully the she slipped the needle in and out in a tight pattern creating a small dark colored circle on the tanned flesh.

Over and over she repeated the process, heat, kiss, mark until an image began to emerge. The swirls of the waves and arrows that marked the warriors of the island people were traditionally given in family ceremonies, times of celebration and joy.

But here they were, these two warriors, outcast from their family because of their loyalty to each other. And here in this room they shared so much more than either thought they had to give.

This was her gift to him, the still bleeding marks of a warrior, her warrior.

She slid from his back and he turned pulling her sharply towards him, his hands sliding over sweat-slicked skin ad his lips found hers, crushing, pushing, biting as he fought for control of his own demons. Then his kisses became softer as he found his balance in the scent of her skin. His fingers found her clit and he pulled her close until his cock pressed against her wet entrance.

Her teeth bit into his shoulder and a half a laugh escaped him.

"Ready?" he waited, teasing.

Her fingers dug into the raw wounds on his back as his fingers thrummed against her clit.  
"Fuck, jesus... just, Fuck, Chin, now!!"

He thrust inside her and didn't slow, hammering their bodies together with bone jarring intensity until she bit down hard at the muscles of his neck and a broken sound escaped him ans he came shuddering inside her.


End file.
